User talk:BlueAlpha01
We all share information International Space Station Corporation (ISSC), and Pad Stations (SP) contains over 100 nuclear devices and a strange creatuer with elemental body structure which guards the devices from anyone who enters the station. what do you think of this story in the halo universe? please edit, and share information on stories that enter the halo universe. Property When you are making an article please place the following template at the top: It is very annoying to have to do this for you. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 16:36, 6 July 2007 (UTC) The gelkor Just saying, that they are overpowered. If you would like to downpower them, it would be appreciated. Oh, and besides, the most intelligent life forms are the Forerunners. Saying they are inferior to something in knowledge contradicts canon. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 19:03, 7 July 2007 (UTC) I agree with AR. You need to downpower your Gelklor because they are way too powerful. If the humans fought against a force like them in the past then the UNSC probably would not exist right now I think that the Gormwkians are too powerful as well because they can decimate human forces. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:09, 7 July 2007 (UTC) I never said the Gelklor and Gormekians were more powerful than the forerunners and the human forces are much more strategic than them which means that they could win many battles. - BlueAlpha01 ... You are not striving in any way to decrease the power of your races. You are really trying to make them the most powerful that they can be. I will just warn you; making more over-powered things will not help your case. --'Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions' Interesting Stuff First, I implore that you use the Property template in your articles. Its really simple, and saves me a lot of trouble (and makes me less likely to delete your articles). Moving on, however, I would just like you to know that if you are going to make these articles with seemingly no relation to Halo, I am going to begin deleting them or marking them as rule breakers. Please, in the future, try and give some explanation as to why your article is Halo related. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 21:43, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Gelkor You should make an rp game with those. It would be very interesting. Kebath 'Holoree 20:53, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Canon Friendliness So far, nearly all your articles have been tagged as not cannon friendly. You ''really should attempt to fix everything. Most of your articles seem to have nothing to do with Halo, even a small fraction. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:39, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Alright I will no longer sufficate you, it is time I end this conflict by settling an agreement with you, several users have complemented on my article, but most users didn't like my article, it had no relation to Halo, so I decided to at least copy all my articles and turn it into another Fanon, but if you can do me a favor, can you tell me how to move all my stuff and make my own wiki fanon? your reply and answer will help settle the conflict I wait for the reply. I'll start copying and saving my article into a folder on 10/18/07 Just copy and paste them in new articles at Anything Fanon. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:04, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Actually, his articles have nothing to do with Halo, so put it in the Novelas wiki.--The Evil O'malley 03:06, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Well fanon.wikia is a wiki for well.....wahtever you want to write about. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 03:22, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Actually the fanon wiki is for fanon (Based on stuff) while the Novelas is for fiction (Stuff started by you).--The Evil O'malley 03:43, 20 October 2007 (UTC)